A toothbrush is used to clean teeth by removing plaque and debris from surfaces of the teeth as well to clean gum tissue surrounding teeth. Conventional toothbrushes typically have a head having tufts of bristles, and may also have other types of cleaning structures. While toothbrushes according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. For example, certain toothbrushes often do not prevent a user from applying too much force to their teeth. Thus, a user may be scraping off the enamel of his or her teeth while brushing. This may have adverse effects on the user's dental health. In some instances, the distribution of weight of a toothbrush may actually encourage or aid in the application of excessive force.